


Surrender, It'll Be Alright

by GabyElle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: Yuuri has been dealing with strange yet erotic dreams lately—being sexually intimate with his coach Victor. Haunted and confused, it affect his training and potentially his what supposedly should be a professional relationship with his coach. Whatever shall he do?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Surrender, It'll Be Alright

“Yuuri…”

The thick velvety moans escaped from Victor Nikiforov’s lips. 

It’s music to Yuuri Katsuki’s ears as he sat on top of Victor’s hips—a sight to behold, to have Victor naked beneath Yuuri as he took control of him. 

The slick wet sounds of Victor’s cock mixed with his silent moans and whimpers. Who knew the sex appeal Victor has would turn weak and undone over the introvert Yuuri.

But he’s not going to be that side of him. 

“You like that?” asked Yuuri teasingly. “Do you like it when I do this?.” 

He squeezed Victor at the base of his cock earning a gasp from him. 

Victor couldn’t do much in his current state, his hands were bound above his head, helpless. His body squirmed almost barely considering Yuuri was sitting on him.

The young lad stroked his length in a soft slow pace, taking his time getting Victor all worked up and good. When he stopped, Victor whimpered with his hips bucking into Yuuri’s hand. Seeing his desperation, Yuuri decided to _torture_ him a little more by releasing his hand. Immediately, Victor felt empty.

“Yuuri, please… more!” He begged. 

Hand slicked with precome, Yuuri brought it close to Victor’s face. “Taste yourself, Vitya,” He told. 

He pressed his finger against his lips. Wordlessly, Victor parted his lips and the tip of his tongue darted out, licking Yuuri’s finger. 

Instinctively, Victor’s tongue lapped around the finger, now coated with his saliva as he let out a moan. Yuuri pushed his finger back and forth into his mouth. An action so erotic that he inserted the second finger. 

Until he’s satisfied with Victor’s obedience, he pulls his fingers out and replaces it with his lips, kissing Victor deeply. 

It’s the reward that he deserved. 

The saltiness still lingered on his tongue, tangled in the heated kiss earning another moan from both of them. Yuuri’s hips grounded, rubbing himself against Victor back and forth enticing the pleasure. He pulled away from the kiss, panting like an animal in heat.

“Aah— Victor…, it feels… so good…” Yuuri shuddered with delight, hands pressed against Victor’s chest, rocking himself faster and harder.

Sweat beading over their body and the sheer fiction was so overwhelmingly good that Victor could feel the release at any moment now. 

“Yuuri…, don’t stop… I’m going to come…” 

He stopped almost immediately and he whined again.

“I won’t let you.” stated Yuuri.

“Yuuri!” Victor pleaded, his body squirmed and wiggling despite still having his hands bound.

Seeing Victor’s desperation pleases Yuuri greatly, by hovering over Victor and lightly pecking his lips just to calm him down, “I’ve been lenient towards you.” 

Skin against skin, Yuuri held their cocks in one hand and proceeded to stroke together, they groaned together. 

A warm shudder travelled up Yuuri’s spine from the friction, more precome leaked from Victor’s tip and not long later, he leaked as well. 

“Vitya…, Vitya, look at me,” he cooed. He wants to see those beautiful blue eyes looking at him—and only him. 

He peered his gaze upon the dominating Yuuri.

Yuuri’s tongue traced along his lips. This is what he wanted Victor to see, admire him, to see how beautiful he was, the real him, the real Yuuri Katsuki. Now that he had Victor’s attention, he picked up the pace. 

Increasing the speed of his hips thrusting, his thumb rubbing against their slit as stimulation, leaking profusely.

“You’re so good with your hands…, I— feel myself getting close…” Victor expressed breathlessly. 

“Already? But I’m just getting started. You better not come before me, Victor.” He warned.

Again, Victor pleaded. “Please…”

He wanted to come first and Yuuri wasted no time, rhythmically working his hands and hips faster, bit by bit he felt his body climbing higher and higher.

“So... close…” Yuuri gasped, feeling his belly tensing, his cock twitching. “Victor…! I’m so close… I’m gonna—!!”

* * *

His eyes snapped open, breathing harshly and soaked by his own sweat. Yuuri sat upright from his bed, looking around he’s in his room alone.

Then, he realised something very odd with his body, a foreign feeling. 

Swallowing all doubt down his throat as he lifts the sheets to inspect what’s underneath, between his legs to be exact. 

At that moment, Yuuri wanted to scream.

“Yuuri!! Are you awake?” Victor’s perky voice resonated outside his room, startling Yuuri.

“It’s time for your training. Don’t keep your coach waiting.” He said again.

Yuuri held his breath, praying that Victor would just walk away.

“Yuuri? I’m coming in.” He chimed and panic ensured right through Yuuri.

“Don’t come in!” Yuuri exclaimed, acting swiftly by pulling the covers over himself again.

His bedroom door opens and Victor’s beaming face comes into his view at the doorway. “You are awake! Good morning!” Victor cheerfully greeted.

“M-Morning!” Yuuri stuttered.

“Why are you still in bed? We’re going to be behind schedule.” Victor said again. Then, his face turned puzzled upon landing his gaze on Yuuri. “You look flushed, are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine! It’s just hot in here.” Yuuri lied. 

“Please tell me you’re not sick.” Victor voiced his concern and entered Yuuri’s room. “It’s my responsibility to be concerned about your well-being.” He told again as he sat at the edge of Yuuri’s bed, the back of his hand resting against Yuuri’s forehead.

Yuuri held his breath, his heart thumping wildly against his chest. Flashes of images from his dream came rushing through him.

Victor being all tied up, squirming with desperation. He remembered his loud moans, how his fingers were inside Victor’s mouth—Yuuri’s gaze lingered on Victor’s pink lips, looking so inviting. 

“Yuuri?” Victor called, his brows frowning.

“I’m fine, I’ll get ready.” He told and hurriedly got up from the bed.

***

It wasn’t a good training, to say the least. Mistakes that can be avoided, that Yuuri shouldn’t have done, but yet it happened.

Falling onto his knees, not being able to land any proper jumps or quads. This shouldn’t have happened, not in front of Victor.

Yuuri couldn’t look up to face Victor, the shame he felt.

“We should probably end this training for the day.” He told simply.

“I can do one more!” Yuuri insisted.

Victor shook his head in disapproval. “Rest is important for now. We’ll try again tomorrow.”

Yuuri felt that. It’s not his intention to let him down like that. “Victor…”

“It’s okay. We have our days. Life as a figure skater isn’t easy after all.” He assured Yuuri. “Now that aside, how about we satisfy ourselves with some good food? Some good old Katsudon perhaps?” He clapped his hands together.

How could he enjoy a meal after that training? Taking a bite each time was difficult to swallow when the guilt and anxiety were bubbling in the pit of his belly.

Not to mention, his mind was still clouded by the dream he had. Never in his life, Yuuri experienced having a wet dream before and it’s not something he can talk about casually.

He can’t disappoint Victor again—it’s a once in a lifetime privilege to have a world champion figure skater to coach him. His idol. Yuuri can’t afford to lose him.

Tomorrow for sure he’ll have a clear free mind and start over and get a well-rested sleep. He needs to prove his worth to be qualified for the Grand Prix.

* * *

Hot. Everything’s hot. His skin burned from the inside out, feeling the slick sweat trailing down his back.

And of course, the sight of Victor beneath him once more.

It started with a kiss, trailing down his chin causing the sweet sounds of moans escaping from Victor’s mouth. A weak spot.

The little noises that escaped from Victor absolutely delighted Yuuri. Lightly pecking on his warm skin, tasting his skin. Every part of Victor, Yuuri will devour it all. 

If there’s one thing that he liked about Victor’s body is his pale skin, and it’s Yuuri’s job to mark him. 

Sucking and biting on his skin, thrills him. It’s one of his ways to show that Victor belonged to him and only him.

His moans and gasps ignited Yuuri’s determination to plant a couple more marks onto him.

He pulled away to admire his work, “Beautiful.” he whispered, fingers ghosted against his skin, admiring it for a good couple of seconds before pulling away. “I also like it here.” Yuuri continued, his finger circling around Victor’s nipple, watching it slowly erecting.

Knowing Victor is sensitive, Yuuri took advantage of it. Watching him squirm again and slowly coming apart altogether.

“I’m not done yet.” He told, bringing his mouth closer towards Victor’s nipple, but he didn’t start right away. Tentatively blowing softly, his warm breath coming in contact against the sensitive nipple. 

“Ah..! Yuuri!” Victor cried out, the reaction that Yuuri craved. The tip of his finger teased the tip of his other nipple.

“Yuuri! Ah! Don’t do that!” 

“But it’s fun watching you like this,” He cooed. 

“Please...”

Yet again, Yuuri wasn’t going to let go easily. Instead, he grinned and took a nipple in his mouth and his tongue began to swirl around it. 

Victor’s jaw went slack and his back arched. Yuuri took the opportunity by wrapping his arm around Victor’s waist, supporting him. He continued to suck on the sensitive pink flesh delightfully, taking his time with it until he pulled away leaving Victor’s skin wet and flushed. 

Yuuri had kept him waiting long enough. Now it's time for the highlight event.

Glancing down at Victor, his erection stood upwards and proudly greeted Yuuri.

Licking his lips, Yuuri took the erect cock in his hand and held it. 

He didn’t respond, his hard stare remained focused on Victor.

Victor attempted to thrust his hips into Yuuri’s warm hand, struggling to get some form of relief. All while Yuuri watched him do all the work. His thumb rubbed around his tip smearing the precome, earning delightful moans from Victor.

“You did good, Vitya.” He purred and inserted his index finger into his mouth, tongue swirling around it before putting it between his legs. With his hips raised, Yuuri did not hesitate to lightly probe his hole. Both of his hands worked together in sync, stroking Victor’s shaft while stretching himself out.

Their moans mixed together in a perfect melody, with his index finger fully in, Yuuri helped himself with the second finger easing in and stretching his hole.

“Fuck….”

Picking up the pace, the slick noise was audible enough to be heard. That each time his fingers hit the deep spot—Victor’s moans grew louder. Not stopping until his hole was fully stretched. He’s ready.

“It’s my turn now.” Yuuri expressed and guided Victor’s cock to his hole and slowly lowered himself down, feeling the tip of his cock easing into him. 

But he waited long enough so Yuuri slammed his hips down on Victor, taking his shaft all the way, igniting a shudder to travel up his spine.

“You’re so tight!” Yuuri groaned, biting the bottom of his lip. He felt the walls clenching around his shaft as he rolled his hips against Victor's.

“D-Don’t do that…” Victor whined softly. 

“Don’t do what? This?” Yuuri rolled his hips forward again. 

“Yuuri!!” 

He chuckled softly, “I’m going to ride you so hard…” He murmured softly.

Victor might have forgotten how to breathe at this point as he gingerly slid his hands up along Yuuri’s thighs and rested on his waist.

Lips quivering as the male above him raised his hips, supporting himself with his knees, before coming back down on his shaft, repeating his actions over and over again, while their gazes remained locked.

It took a lot of strength in him not to thrust his hips upwards to meet Yuuri’s. The grip on Yuuri’s hips tightens under his hands, that will for sure leave bruises on his skin, as Yuuri leads all the way, the sound of their skin slapping each other.

Yuuri’s pacing grew faster, the feeling of Victor’s cock rubbing against his inner walls sent delightful chills throughout his body. He reached his hand out to bury his fingers through the silky silver locks, pushing it back to reveal his facial features, admiring his dashing foreign look and the ecstasy written on his face serves as a reward for pleasing him. 

Yuuri wrapped his hand around his own erected cock and began stroking himself, letting out a deep groan from that sexual intensity. 

Victor was completely awestruck, he could get used to the view like this. The sight of his beautiful Katsudon stroking himself while fucking him, this beautiful man will be the death of him. His jaw went slack and decided that it’s no point trying to keep up with Yuuri and simply just surrender his body to him. 

Yuuri’s body was reaching higher on the edge, he could climax at any time now. But he wants to do it simultaneously with Victor. 

“I’m so close…” Yuuri gasped. “Are you going to come with me?”

Victor could only nod, the feeling of his cock tightening, clenching from Yuuri’s inner walls as if on demand. 

“Yes, I want to come with you...so bad.” 

“Okay...” Yuuri gasped. 

Their bellies tighten, bodies desperately wanting the sheer pleasure washed over both of them.

“I’m going to come, Victor! Victor!”

* * *

Yuuri woke up startled by the sound of his alarm and drenched in sweat once again. He’s feeling hot and flustered, the dream was clearly more intense than the last one.

He gulped thickly and couldn't avert his gaze away from the bulge in his pants. He can’t be going out of his room like this again. There’s only one way—the only way.

He pulled his pants that’s low enough for his erection sprang out of it. Yuuri’s heart was pounding against his chest. The feeling of confusion, anxiety swept over him, clearly, he has never done this before but what other choices he has on him?

Yuuri took a deep breath and exhaled slowly with his eyes closed, blocking everything his existence around him.

The tip of his finger swirled around the tip, starting it off slow. His body gave a little shudder upon running his finger over the slit, little by little the muscles in his body relaxed. 

His mind starts to drift away, envisioning Victor’s hand stroking his cock. His long slender hands wrapped around it and delicately stroked with much tender and care.

Yuuri couldn’t hold back, letting out a soft whimper as his hips arched, supported by the heels of his feet. This indescribable feeling taking over Yuuri that he couldn’t stop the moans coming out from his lips.

Soon, he began thrusting his hips into his hand around his cock as shivers ran up through his spine.

He imagined Victor taking his cock into his mouth with no hesitation and started bobbing his head up and down.

“Ahh… Victor…. So good, don't stop…” Yuuri moaned to himself. The image of Victor below him, his blue eyes locked on him as he sucked his cock so talentedly.

He tells himself not to stop, feeling the precome leaking and staining his fingers as it slowly dribbled down to his hand.

Victor’s warm tongue taking a long swipe from the base of his shaft all the way to the tip, tasting his salty seed.

He continued moaning Victor’s name repeatedly not aware that his voice grew louder. Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking of the first day Victor _presented_ himself—fully naked. Deep down he wanted to run his hand all over him, feeling his warm soft skin under his fingertips, admiring, worshipping.

Yuuri shuddered, biting the bottom of his lip. “Victor, yes… more…” He groaned. The familiar tug in his belly grew and he just knew that he’s getting close to climaxing.

“Don’t stop, Victor. I’m so close, so close.” Yuuri whimpered.

His cock continued twitching as he kept pushing himself to the limit.

Yuuri couldn’t contain his voice any longer and ultimately his body gave up and finally came apart.

He cried loudly with tears escaping out from his eyes, his body finally surrendered.

His vision blurred and thoughts hazy in an absolute complete mess, sweat coating his forehead and face. Yuuri’s body was exhausted and spent. As he weakly glanced at his sticky hands before letting out a silent sigh with his arm covering his face.

While his body felt the relief, his mind thought otherwise as regret starts to creep in.

***

The music echoes throughout the rink allowing his body to be swept by the music, his body was lighter, free. 

Yuuri was able to put aside those thoughts—to put his mind and focus into skating, his one true passion.

After he’s able to push away his thoughts after the morning release and focused on his skating, the feeling was only temporary and left an empty feeling in his chest.

He’s well aware of the fact that Victor is observing him intently and after yesterday’s poor practice, but he’s about to make it up to his mistakes.

Opening his eyes, Yuuri catches a quick glimpse of Victor standing with an expression that’s unreadable to him. A different side of Victor, the kind that intimidates Yuuri due to his renowned reputation. Can he see his flaws? Is he making the same mistakes again?

The music ends prompting Yuuri to stop with the final pose. He danced to this free skate music numerous times that it stuck to him like a memory.

He was panting heavily, the sweat sticks onto his forehead before shifting his gaze back to Victor. The intense blue eyes still watching him, it’s unnerving.

“Well, did I do good?” He asked instead.

He steps onto the ice rink and approaches closer to Yuuri. “Good, though there’s always room for improvement. I’ll show you.” Victor responded.

His large hands slide around his waist casually and guide Yuuri’s body. Immediately, his body becomes rigid.

“Relax.” His voice was soft against Yuuri’s ear.

How can he remain calm? It’s not the first time that Victor touched him this way, especially not after he had just pleasured himself to his coach.

Victor’s hands rested on Yuuri’s arms to demonstrate the gestures, but he couldn’t keep his focus. Not with Victor’s warm breath blowing against his skin, just like his dream. His deep, sultry Russian voice stirring up another wave of emotions within Yuuri.

His mind drifted to his imagination of having Victor doing all the things on him.

To have Victor’s lips trailing up against his bareback. Those delicate fingers touch him, Yuuri yearned for his touch ever since those recent dreams.

“Are you listening, Yuuri?” Victor asked him, bringing him back to his senses. His breath blew against the side of his neck, causing Yuuri to shiver.

Yuuri gulped thickly, “Y-Yeah.” He turned his face to the side, only to Victor’s face dangerously close to his, just inches apart.

The blue in his eyes turned a shade darker, gaze shifting on Yuuri’s lips for a moment before meeting his eyes again.

Yuuri held his breath for seconds too long. He felt the electricity brewing in the air, anticipating for what’s to come.

But moves away from him, “Great work today.” Victor tells him instead and steps away from Yuuri. The further he goes, the electricity starts fading away only leaving a void of disappointment.

* * *

Someone that was kneeling on fours, blindfolded. His wrists bound together and a leather belt wrapped around the neck. The air has gone unusually thick, the tension can be easily detected on the skin—tempting, seducing and luring you in. 

Then voices rose, it was muffled at first and soon enough words could be heard.

“Who’s a good boy?” A single question followed by a gasp. “What was that? Speak up, I can’t hear you.” He tugged on the belt hard around his neck.

“Argh, Yuuri! Fuck me!” 

“Louder!” 

“Fuck me!” 

“Tell me how much you want my cock.”

With the belt around his neck, choking him slightly, Victor struggled to get the words out, “I want it deep… in me.” he croaked.

The answer gave Yuuri the satisfaction, as a reward he thrust himself hard and rough inside of Victor.

He grunted, forcefully pounding Victor. Fingernails digging deep into his pale skin leaving his mark—a sign of dominance and possessiveness. 

Screams rang out, echoing throughout the room, sending chills of delight down Yuuri’s spine.

With greed and lust combined, Victor took hold of Yuuri completely. By leaning over Victor’s shoulder, he gave a soft single kiss before giving him a hard bite on the spot between his neck and shoulder.

“Ahh…” Victor moaned out. Sounds of absolute pleasure to Yuuri’s ears.

Yuuri pulled his lips away, eyeing at the fresh bite mark he gave Victor brought a proud smirk on his lips, he gave a couple of licks against the bite. His hand snaked around Victor’s length, giving a stroke while he continued to thrust his hips repeatedly into Victor. 

“Let me hear you.” He whispered heatedly against Victor’s ear. It’s stirring arousal within Yuuri having to listen to Victor’s voice. With his other hand, he slides his fingers into Victor’s mouth and holds it there. 

The torturous pleasure continued what seemed to be endless. Felt like seconds, minutes or even hours. Yuuri had no intention in mind of stopping.

He lifted his head up, “Like what you see?” Yuuri asked, gaze forward addressing the presence in the room.

The presence which happened to be his other self, the _real_ Yuuri Katsuki. 

How is it possible for another him, standing right there? It doesn’t make any sense when it’s supposed to be one of him, and only him. 

“Confused?” the seductive Yuuri asked. “You shouldn't be.” he continued, his eyes narrowed.

“W-Why are you… me?” Yuuri questioned his thoughts.

“Isn't it obvious?” The other countered back. “You’re looking at me.” He gestures over his naked self. “I’m the _other_ you.” He smirked, his hand held the bottom of Victor’s neck, tilted it upwards exposing the skin not once looking away from the bespectacled Yuuri, the tip of his tongue traced Victor’s jawline causing him to flinch and whimper. 

“S-Stop it! You’re hurting him!” Yuuri countered back. 

“Hurting him?” The other raised an eyebrow. “He doesn’t seem hurt to me. In fact, Victor here is enjoying a lot with me here. Isn’t that right, Victor? You like it, right?” He asked softly, pressing his lips against Victor’s ear. 

“Yes, I like it a lot, Yuuri. Please don’t stop.” Victor begged.

“Victor!” Yuuri called out to him. He didn’t like seeing Victor in that state he’s in.

“He can’t hear you. You’re just a subconscious. While myself on the other hand, well let’s just say, Victor is very into me.”

Every nerve in Yuuri’s system went completely numb, wordless. By just listening to his other self saying that felt like a jab in his chest.

“You know deep down it’s true.” He added on. “Victor wanted to see your inner Eros because he knew the real you won’t have the potential he craves for. Think about it, no one wants the timid and lack of confidence side of you. He didn’t like you, he likes the Eros Yuuri, the mature, erotic and desirable Yuuri that fuels the desire and sexual satisfaction. You know what Victor is like. He craves to have someone like him, he _wants_ me.”

Tears threatening to escape from his eyes, the feeling of his throat tightening that struggles him to breathe.

He mocks him again, “Look at you, so weak. Do you actually think Victor would stay after the Grand Prix Final? Be with you forever? That’s why he needs me, I can be that person Victor always wanted.”

Hands went straight to his ears, blocking every word uttered from that evil’s lips, the weight on his chest felt heavy, “P-Please stop talking…” His voice cracked. 

“That’s fine. You can just stand there and watch as I pleasure Victor.” He continued again, feeling smug as he pulled Victor upright his back against his chest.

“Show me how much you love me, Victor.” He murmured, but words loud and clear for the true Yuuri to hear.

Victor whined and proceeded to raise his hips partially, lowering himself down on Yuuri’s shaft. But he could only do so little if it wasn’t for his bound wrists behind his back.

“You look like you could use a hand.” His hand trailed down from his torso to wrap his fingers around Victor’s cock, stroking up and down. 

Victor’s hips bucked against Yuuri’s hand, but it wasn’t enough, “I want more…” He exhaled, his hips wiggling hoping Yuuri would get the hint.

“Why Victor, all you have to do is ask.” Yuuri cooed, he held Victor under his palms supporting his buttocks and guided him up and down. 

Yuuri witnessed the sexual encounter with his very own eyes to the point that he couldn’t bear to watch anymore, his eyes shut tight and blocking out the noises with his ears to no avail. Victor’s staggered cries, calling out for Yuuri’s name repeatedly. It was torture hearing the name that wasn’t addressed to him. The act of taunting is just pure sadism.

By now, the tears were streaming down his cheeks. He hears Victor’s sudden cry indicating his climax. 

And then, darkness and emptiness.

***

Hours ticked by Victor stood alone at the skating rink, waiting for Yuuri. Earlier this morning, he woke up early when the rest of the town was fast asleep. Victor was granted special access to the Hasetsu Ice Castle all thanks to Yuuko. How kind of her. 

Victor took that chance for himself to do a bit of warm-up. Despite taking a year break from competitive skating his body needed to move, it is his passion after all. 

An hour of just warming up was more than enough. Checking on the time, Yuuri’s training was about to begin but there’s no sign of him. 

Victor thought to himself, Yuuri probably overslept. He doesn't mind waiting for a bit. 

Minutes ticked by, Yuuri still has not shown up. 

Victor’s patience grew thin and decided to give Yuuri a call, seeking an exception. But all he got in return was a dead line. 

Guess he had no other option but to go check on Yuuri himself. 

***

By the time Victor returned back to the bathhouse, silence greeted him. No one was up yet. But Victor wondered if Yuuri was awake?

“Yuuri?” He called out his name, but all he got was complete silence. This is honestly out of the ordinary.

He promptly made his way up to Yuuri’s room. Climbing up the steps, he walked until finally reaching the door. 

Victor knocked once, “Yuuri?” No response, however the door seemed to creak open when he lightly knocked, Victor took that as a chance to enter his room.

He sees Yuuri still asleep on his bed, his lips parted slightly.

He should wake him up for practice. But instead, his hand reached out and swiped the bangs away from Yuuri’s face. Victor studied his features, Yuuri’s skin was just simply beautiful, smooth and delicate.

Victor wasn’t oblivious to the fact that Yuuri has been acting strangely as of late, and it’s concerning for him. 

The frequent mistakes, trips and falls during practice. The many times Yuuri had injured himself but he was quick enough to brush it aside like it was nothing.

But Victor saw them. The bruises on Yuuri’s skin under his sleeves and his trousers. It took a lot of strength in him not to voice it out. That’s the thing, as a coach it’s his right to be concerned about Yuuri’s wellbeing. But as a person, he cares a great deal for Yuuri.

Yuuri doesn't have to hide anything from him, from what Victor had seen in him, he always struggled to open up. Figured that he would give Yuuri some space, he waited patiently.

What could possibly be on Yuuri’s mind lately that disrupts his focus in his practice and skating? The lack of passion was missing in Yuuri’s skating, something that Victor observed.

Yuuri stirred in his sleep that made Victor draw his hand back and froze still, at the possibility of Yuuri waking up.

Once Yuuri’s body relaxes, a sigh of relief escapes from Victor’s lips.

He watched Yuuri again in silence, his hands to himself. Only this time, he brought his face closer towards Yuuri, his focus on his lips.

It’ll be a quick one, he told himself. Yuuri won’t even realize it.

With an arm supporting himself above Yuuri’s head, he brought his face closer until the softness of his lips touched Yuuri’s. 

He was being as gentle as possible, careful enough not to wake the sleeping boy. The soft warmth starts to spread across his cheeks soon enough, savouring this moment as long as possible before quickly pulling himself away from Yuuri, praying to the heavens above that he stayed asleep. 

Victor stared and waited, blood rushing through his ears.

Nothing, Yuuri remained sleeping.

That was enough, Victor told himself and headed to the door. Perhaps, he’s putting too much pressure on Yuuri and let him rest.

“Victor?” Yuuri sat upright, putting on his glasses, “What are you doing here?” 

Victor stood still and turned around to face Yuuri, “I came to check on you. You were late for practice, I tried calling you but you wouldn’t pick up so I came to check on you.” He explained.

Hearing Victor’s explanation sent Yuuri in a panic state as he rushed to retrieve his phone from his bedside table and to his horror saw the missed calls from Victor.

“I’m sorry! I overslept! This won't happen again.” Yuuri expressed out.

“Don't worry about it. You look pretty stressed yourself lately and I think it’s fair that you could use a break.” suggested Victor.

“Thank you.” Yuuri mumbled, though his face looked solemn.

Victor could see that he’s distracted, surely there’s something he can do.

“Is it alright if I sit next to you?” He asked.

Yuuri’s eyes widened for a moment, but otherwise nodded silently and scooted to the side allowing his coach to sit next to him.

He joined the quiet boy, while maintaining a distance between them. Yuuri curled his knees up to his knees, partially hiding his face.

“Yuuri, is there something on your mind lately?” Victor asked, his voice was soft.

Yuuri didn’t answer right away, and Victor could see the doubt written in his eyes, the way his lips pursed tightly as if he’s debating to say it.

“You can tell me anything.” Victor tried again. 

“It’s just exhaustion, I’m having trouble sleeping lately.” He told.

It pleases Victor to see him opening up, “That’s understandable. I have moments like that where I had trouble sleeping and when it comes to early training the next day, let’s just say that Yakov looked like he’s going to murder me in my sleep. Ironically.” Victor chuckled.

His attempt was to use his experience to bring a smile on Yuuri’s face. But still, he remained sulking, maybe he failed.

“Figure skating isn’t easy. The journey of achieving the win takes years. I admit I struggled too growing up, that I put so much on myself that it didn’t register to me that I’m struggling.” He said again.

The bed shifts and Yuuri turns to him. “You struggled too?” His voice perked.

“I have my days, yes. But I’ve learned as I entered adulthood and with my skating career ticking away that I shouldn’t be putting pressure on myself.” Victor mused to himself.

“But… you’re _Victor Nikiforov_. You’re a living legend itself. You’re basically… perfect.” Yuuri expressed with the tiniest hint of blush shown on his cheeks, glad that the room was semi-dark and would prevent Victor from seeing his face.

“Sometimes, the greats struggle too.” Victor added.

Yuuri stared down at his fidgeting fingers. “I don’t mean to let you down.”

“You’re not. I see great potential in you, that you’ll make it in the Grand Prix and possibly win.” He told Yuuri and he meant it.

Yuuri met Victor’s gaze, his striking blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. Seemingly out of nowhere, a wave of emotions washed over him that led to Yuuri to reach out, wrapping his arms around Victor for a long hug.

His surprise gesture took Victor off guard, leaving him stunned before coming to his senses to return the hug.

When was the last time he’d gotten a hug like this? Sure, he has received hugs from his parents but not for a while. With his fame rising to the top he forgot how it feels to be embraced.

Victor let his hand stroke Yuuri’s back, comforting him in any that he could and continued to stay that way until he’s able to calm down.

He could feel Yuuri’s steady breathing under his hand and ultimately he pulled away from the hug.

“Better now?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded, “Thank you… for being there for me.”

He’s looking up at Victor with his dark brown eyes filled with pure innocence, just like his soul.

“You’re going to win the Grand Prix.” Victor places his hands on Yuuri’s cheeks. “I’ll make sure of it.” He affirmed.

Yuuri doesn’t know what to say, hearing it from Victor sounded a lot like a proclamation. His heart beating against his chest, suddenly feeling nervous.

He swallowed thickly as he licked the bottom of his lip, in which Victor’s gaze lingered upon his lips. 

Oh, he wonders how Yuuri’s lips would fill against his own. The way his lips parted slightly tempts him, just how much he wants to run his fingers against it.

Yuuri hesitated, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because there’s something alluring about you.”

Yuuri blushes again, and avoids his gaze from Victor. Surely, it has to be a joke that he’s being complimented by him. 

Victor brings his face back to him, “There’s nothing to be shy about, I meant what I said.”

Such words uttered from his mouth, left Yuuri breathless. Victor just knew what to say.

*Yuuri brought his face closer to Victor, a new form of need washed over him and all he wants now is to have his coach’s lips on his, if all of his dreams and imagination of being kissed felt like how it’s supposed to be.

He felt the warm breath blowing softly against his face, time seemed to drag longer by the second.

When it finally happened, Yuuri’s thoughts stopped. Not knowing if he kissed first or Victor?

It was gentle and innocent, followed by the soft feel of Victor’s lips. So this is what being kissed felt like. His first kiss.

His heart began to flutter with the light pecks, it doesn’t come to a surprise that Victor had some experience with this.

The kiss escalated to becoming more heated quickly, distracting Yuuri as Victor shifted to be on his knees and Yuuri under him.

A soft whimper escaped right out of Yuuri that’s beyond his control. But Victor heard it, loud and clear.

Finally, their lips parted leaving Yuuri breathless but Victor was far from done.

He wants to hear more of Yuuri’s moans and without a second thought proceed to nuzzle his face against the other’s neck.

Yuuri could physically feel the hot trail of kisses along his neck, it’s simply too overwhelming for him. But yet, his body shuddered by the feel of Victor’s lips.

It didn’t stop there. He felt a new wave of warmth sliding up his bareback and it took him a moment to realize that Victor’s palm was touching his skin. It’s too much.

“Wait… Victor… stop.” Yuuri was able to find his voice to speak up.

Thankfully, he listened. Victor drew himself back to meet Yuuri’s gaze with his silver bangs concealing half of his face.

“Pink is a lovely colour on you.” He expressed in a trance-like state.

Victor failed to realize that his cheeks were tinted with pink too, right before Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri was able to breathe, allowed to think. What started out innocent became out of hand, they got ahead of themselves and broke the boundaries of what would be a professional relationship.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Yuuri told again.

He sees a frown exhibited on Victor’s face and it dawns on Yuuri that he might have just hurt his feelings.

“I’m sorry.” Victor said, his voice was calm but his expression was unreadable. He gave a tight smile before standing and retreated away from Yuuri, “I’ll see you later.” And he leaves Yuuri’s room.

Now alone, Yuuri could still feel his heart racing. He allowed his finger to brush over his lips, recalling Victor’s lips on him. It tingles upon contact as if the sensation never goes away.

Never he’d been kissed like that before and it’s definitely an experience he’ll remember for the rest of his life.

While it felt so good, it felt wrong at the same time and regret started seeping in. What happens now? How much will this affect his skating career now? The thought of that scares him like no other.

* * *

It kept him up. Victor found himself staring at the ceiling in his room with hands behind his head. His eyes were open and fully awake, just reeling the kiss they shared over and over again.

He could still feel Yuuri’s hesitation and innocence from his lips. From there, he could tell that he’s inexperienced, knowing that somehow brought a little pride in him.

But that doesn’t explain Yuuri’s odd behaviour as of late and it troubles him even more, so much that he couldn’t help but think that he might be partially responsible for it.

Perhaps he shared part of the issue, by putting too much pressure on Yuuri and just thinking about it brought some guilt in him.

Yuuri’s emotions are made of glass, so fragile that he needs some tender, love and care. Eventually, he will be coming out of his shell to be the figure skater that the world can focus it’s sights on.

On his precious little Katsudon.

Surely, there’s something Victor can do to ease Yuuri’s troubles away. But what?

Victor turns to the clock hanging on the wall, it’s almost 12 am. He’s been awake for an hour just thinking with Makkachin sleeping under the foot of his bed, sound asleep with his legs curled up.

He reaches his hand over, lightly scratching the top of his head which hardly stirs the dog.

There’s much to do first thing in the morning, he’s going to need that sleep now.

***

The lightest of touch brushes over Victor’s face, gentle enough to wake him from his slumber.

His eyes open, barely awake and completely engulfed with a radiant bright light, he sees a pair of lips. Victor sees the lips moving, speaking to him, however, the voice was muted.

Yet again, hands lightly caressing Victor’s face, he leans against the touch. Who is this mysterious person? Is it an angel or an actual person?

“Wake up, Victor.” Finally, he heard the voice, it sounded familiar in his ears.

Victor willed himself to open his eyes fully until he saw a figure standing before him.

“Yuuri?” He asked curiously.

Yuuri stretches his hand out towards Victor wordlessly, which prompts him to stand on his feet and graciously takes Yuuri’s hand. His grasp is warm and inviting. 

He smiles at Victor. “Dance with me.” He said.

Slowly Yuuri guides Victor, with his feet sliding effortlessly under him. Looking down, he sees his own reflection and discovers that he’s standing on a thin pane mirror in a vast space.

Yuuri tugged on Victor’s arm, “Come on.”

Victor willingly allowed him to lead the way with both of their hands clasped together, they danced, realizing it quickly that they’re skating on the transparent ice. 

With the sun shining down on them, like a spotlight in the rink with the crowd of hundreds watching them.

But it’s just the both of them in their own world.

The smile on Yuuri’s face was so infectious on him that Victor couldn’t help but smile as well. He pulled Yuuri close to him and they’re just inches away from each other.

The joy in his eyes, Yuuri brings his hand against Victor’s cheek. He leaned against his touch as Yuuri’s fingers lightly caressed his cheek.

Words aren’t spoken but through skating they’re able to communicate, witnessing Yuuri spin flawlessly and Victor holds him by the waist as the desire fills him with the need of wanting to kiss Yuuri. Kiss him breathlessly and not let him go. He’ll never let him go.

***

The dream ended quickly just as it began causing Victor to wake up suddenly. Surely, he had been sleeping for a few hours but only to discover, much to his surprise that the sun has risen.

Blinking his eyes, he felt the lightest in his chest as he recalled the dream that’s still vivid in his mind.

Remembering that he and Yuuri skating together. They were happy just by themselves. He remembers the smile. Oh God, that smile. Just thinking about it sent his heart racing.

Just like that, Victor felt a burst of energy that he needed, a solution to helping Yuuri. An inspiration.

Without a second to lose, Victor jumped out of bed nearly forgetting Makkachin sleeping under him that he nearly tripped over the dog in the process.

Victor grabbed the first clothing he laid his eyes on and dressed quickly.

How long has it been since he felt this energy? He felt like he’s a teenager again experiencing the drive of passion coursing through him. Victor always loved skating but this is different and it’s all because of Yuuri.

Victor lightly tapped the skating blades against the ice and stood tall, exhaled once and raised his arms to take his position.

Even with the deafening silence in the rink, alone. He envisioned the music of his choice playing in his brain, having it engraved after countless times listening to it.

Then, he effortlessly began dancing. He spins in countless circles before spreading his arms wide like a bird.

Victor remembered the beat and the melody, the music started slowly before picking up as he glided through the ice.

He remembers this part, he’s supposed to make the first jump : A Triple Axel. Victor’s body lifted, at that moment he was floating before descending back onto the ice.

Air escaped from his lungs as he proceeded on with the Upright Spin. The next tempo is about to peak in his mind, time for his next jump, The Flip. A perfect landing.

Sweat dribbled down from the side of his cheek, it’s only been a couple of minutes of being on the ice.

It’s halfway through the music now, this is the part where Victor has to impress the judges with his jumps, it needs to be perfect.

Picking up speed again, Victor leaps again. A Triple Salchow and another Triple Axel followed by Triple Lutz. His heart beating rapidly from the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

He needs to wrap it up, end it with a great finish that’s enough to earn the hearts of the crowd.

The blades screech through the ice, the music is coming close to its final note, Corkscrew Spin.

Victor strikes out the final pose, just as the music in his thoughts ends. The crowd erupts into loud cheers.

So imagine his surprise upon hearing a single clap echoing in the skating rink that he’s supposedly alone.

Only to find Yuuri standing there, applauding him. And there’s his brilliant smile again, just that smile alone mattered to him and nothing else.

“Enjoyed it?” Victor asked aloud.

Yuuri nodded enthusiastically. “Your skating is flawless as always.”

He wears such an infectious smile so much that Victor couldn’t resist smiling back. 

“It’s always important to warm up first before training.” He stated again. “Now, shall we begin?”

Yuuri stood tall just at the mention of his training. He shrugged off his coat and bent forward to tighten the lace of his skating shoes.

Victor watched him skate across the ice, closing the distance between them. It brought some relief to see Yuuri showing up for practice despite what happened yesterday.

He wouldn’t meet his gaze, Victor thought now it would be the chance to tell him of the idea he had. He could only hope that Yuuri would agree to it.

“Um, Victor?” Yuuri spoke.

“Yes?”

“I should apologize for how I reacted yesterday.” He said, looking sympathetic.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Victor said, “If any, I should be the one apologizing for stepping over your boundaries.”

“So… let’s start over?” Yuuri asked.

“I would like that.” Victor responded.

Now that they’ve settled with yesterday’s kiss. Victor figured now it would be the best time to inform Yuuri about his idea.

“I did some thinking last night and thought we’ll do something different today. But I need your approval.” He announced.

Yuuri’s eyebrows raised, “My approval?”

“For the Exhibition Skate, I was wondering if you’ll be interested in performing with me.”

“Together with you? As in a duet?” Yuuri expressed his surprise.

“It’s a spur of a moment, I know. But I feel that by doing this…” _We can shine together like never before_. “...will bring the best in you.” Victor explained.

It got Yuuri’s interest but not entirely, “It is rather sudden.” He admitted. “There’s so much to be done, do we even have time for it? We need to choose music for it as well—”

“I already did.” He cuts him off.

“You did?”

“In fact, you already performed it… and that’s the reason I’m here in Japan to train you.”

Right away, Yuuri knew. His eyes grew wider from realization. “You mean—”

“Yes!”

“I wasn’t even serious about that!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“Yet, you’re able to replicate most of the routine.” Victor countered. “And it wouldn’t be a problem doing it as a duet.”

Yuuri pressed his lips in a tight line. He looked unsure his brows furrowed slightly in deep thought.

Reaching out, Victor grasped both of Yuuri’s hands and held it tight so he wouldn’t pull away.

“Please…” He pleaded.

A sigh escaped from Yuuri, “I appreciate that you asked me for approval first.”

“So you’ll do it?”

“I don’t have a choice now, do I?”

Now that Yuuri agreed to this, happiness leapt right through Victor’s chest, “This is great!” He expressed again.

Yuuri said nothing more and proceeded to get started with some light stretches and warm-ups.

With a push of the button, the song begins to play, resonating and echoing inside the rink.

Yuuri stands on the ice looking unsure with himself what to do, it’s clear that he’s nervous.

Victor approaches Yuuri with his hand out. He simply couldn’t resist himself replicating that moment in his dream.

So when Yuuri gave his hand, it took every strength in Victor not to get excited right there. He should really get a grip, he’s a coach after all.

“How do we start?” He asked. “Duet skating is not… my thing.”

“I’ll guide you, it’s not much different from doing it solo. Think of it as dancing in pairs.” Victor explained.

“Okay, I trust you.” Yuuri told him.

That’s the only thing Victor needed to hear. “Just follow my lead.” He clasped his hand tighter and led the way skating across the ice.

He could feel Yuuri's hesitation and tension just with his hand gripping tightly on Victor’s hand.

“Relax.” Victor told him.

Yuuri silently gulped and he inhaled deeply holding it in for a few seconds before exhaling out, before doing a twirl.

“It’s no different from you doing it the first time.” He tells Yuuri again, implying the video. He’s finally learning.

He closes his eyes and lets the music sweep him over, fully invested. Yuuri has transformed.

And he’s gorgeous.

They danced together like a perfect pair, Victor released Yuuri’s hand allowing him to be free and did his first jump : The Lutz and he landed it gracefully before doing a spin.

If only Yuuri can see what Victor sees that he is truly an adequate figure skater.

Victor returns next to his side, close enough so he could slide his hand around Yuuri’s waist. He felt him stiffen under his touch but relaxed quickly.

“You’re doing so well.” He commented.

“I shouldn’t be taking all the credit.” Yuuri told instead.

The music closing to the end, both of them spun simultaneously as if they just knew what to do together without saying it out loud.

They stood facing each other with their hands clenched tight pressed up against their chest as their breaths heaved.

“Did I do okay?” Yuuri asked between pants.

Victor nodded, feeling too worked up to say anything. But instead, he found himself admiring Yuuri’s flushed cheeks.

The music has since ended that neither of them took notice of being in each other’s company especially this close proximity.

His eyes lingered on Yuuri’s lips before he could even stop himself. Not again. But how could he deny the growing attraction towards Yuuri?

“With all honesty, I really want to kiss you right now.” Victor confessed.

Yuuri looked bashful. “Oh.”

His response caused Victor to chuckle.

“Don’t laugh!” Yuuri retorted.

“I’m sorry.” Victor apologized quickly.

Yuuri didn’t answer and looked away. Victor hooked his finger under Yuuri’s chin, tilting towards him so that their eyes met again, waiting for an answer.

“I won’t deny the attraction that’s happening between us, and you’re scared.” He explained. “But if you let me, I promise that I’ll share part of my affections to you.”

He let the palm of his hand rest against Yuuri’s cheek which he leaned against his touch.

“Please stay by my side.” Yuuri pleaded.

“Never.” Victor reaffirmed.

It’s the answer that Yuuri needed, wasting no time to press his lips up against Victor, sealing the deal.

* * *

What happens after next has been a complete blur to Yuuri. They were kissing on the ice that turned passionate, his hands buried into Victor’s silver locks holding onto him and not letting him go.

And yet they found themselves in the bedroom, Yuuri being on fours, arms resting against the bed frame. Victor hovering over him, arms covering Yuuri’s, his hips thrusting deep into him.

Yuuri had to remind himself that this is no dream. Not like that again.

He’d never been sexually intimate before, especially with Victor no less. Yet, true to his words, he guides him through, whispering against his ear to reassure him.

It’s overwhelming, feeling every being in his body coming alive. Shivering in sheer delight, it’s just too good. No doubt better than the wet dreams.

Not even his evil alter ego that's mocking him.

Victor’s fingers delicately stroke his cock, twitching under his touch. Yuuri gasped.

Feeling Victor’s cock hitting the sweet spot, bringing his body close to the edge, almost giving up to the climax but that’s hardly the case.

“It’s okay, Yuuri.” Victor moaned.

His lips trailing up along Yuuri’s spine caused him to whine, “Victor...”He moaned in return.

“You’re tightening up so well.” He said again.

Yuuri grunted, his toes curled and thighs shook under him. “I can’t… Victor!”

“Let it out, Yuuri.” Victor ushered.

His mind went blank, his body stilled and the sensation of the orgasm swept over him. Yuuri shuddered violently and created a mess by coming all over Victor’s hand.

Out of breath and yet sexually satisfied. Yuuri’s knees eventually gave up and flopped back against the bed with Victor’s arms around him.

Yuuri’s eyes struggled to stay open as exhaustion took over, but Victor’s soft kisses against his neck and shoulder soothe and slowly lulled him to sleep. The last thing he remembers hearing Victor telling him to rest and all is well the following day.

For the first time, Yuuri had a peaceful sleep, no longer haunted by nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic around the hype of the anime and it's been sitting in my folder for a long time. After reading what I've wrote years later, I didn't like it and decided to rework the fic without realizing that it would take me a long time to get it done. It's suppose to be a simple edit that turned into a rework. I'm not entirely happy with the end result. I only hope that you enjoy reading this this fic.


End file.
